pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Cherno Alpha (Jaeger)
|image = |caption = PPDC Blueprints of the Cherno Alpha |givename = |launch = 2015@travisbeacham |class = Mark-1 |status = Destroyed |origin = Russia |height = 85m (280ft)Cherno Alpha Poster 84m (275ft) |weight = 2,412 Tons |speed = 3 |strength = 10 |armor = 10 |equip = MGS112/Recharging Energy CellCherno Alpha Blueprints Atmoscan/Conn-Pod Sharp spikes (feet) |pilot = Sasha Kaidonovsky (deceased) Aleksis Kaidonovsky (deceased) |operating = |energy = Stun Core 08Info taken from: Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters, pages 74-73 |weapon = Incinerator turbines Z-14 Tesla fists |body = Greco-Roman westling/boxing |powermove = Sluggernaut Headshock |kaiju = 6 |appearances = Pacific Rim }} Cherno Alpha is a Mark-1 Russian Jaeger. Piloted by Sasha Kaidonovsky and her husband Aleksis, Cherno Alpha is the last of the Mark-1 Jaeger series and the oldest Jaeger still active. History Hailing from Russia, Cherno is one of the heaviest and best armored Jaegers, albeit one of the slowest. Cherno successfully defended the Pan Pacific Defense Corps' Russian coastline for six years against all Kaiju attacks. Cherno Alpha was to defend Striker Eureka on the assault against the breach, but was deployed with Crimson Typhoon in the battle of Hong Kong, when a Double Event occurs. Marshall Stacker Pentecost orders Striker to defend the coastline, while Cherno and Crimson are left to engage the Otachi. The order would prove disastrous. Despite the two against one advantage the Jaegers had, neither were prepared to face Otachi. The Otachi began its assault against Crimson typhoon, who after a brief brawl, hurled her toward the Cherno who placed her in a headlock and proceeded to pummel her face. As Crimson came back to assist Cherno, the Wei triplets were completely ignorant of Otachi's tail, a mistake that cost its pilots their lives. Striker, unable to sit back any longer and watch its comrades die, disobeyed orders and tried to rush to Cherno's aid. Otachi eventually broke free free of Cherno's grip and changed tactics. Instead of engaging it in direct combat, she spat a stream of corrosive acid at its head that melted through the Cherno's nuclear reactor and parts of the cockpit. Taking advantage of the Cherno's vulnerability, Leatherback attacks from behind while Otachi rips off one of its arms, leaving Cherno all but defenseless. Striker Eureka almost manages to reach Cherno in time, but is intercepted by the Otachi. This gives the Leatherback enough time to rip the Cherno apart, drowning the Kaidonovskys before crushing the cockpit in a fiery underwater explosion. Features Cherno Alpha is built to endure long tours of duty and sustain as much damage from Kaiju attacks as it is able to return in kind. Oppositely, its lack of speed makes it the slowest Jaeger of any Mark series and vulnerable to attack from quicker enemies. Cherno's heavily armored arms are equipped with a a weapon code named "Roll of Nickles"; cylinders that Cherno can grip and increase the power of its punches. When using "Roll of Nickles", the environment is said to shake from each blow it lands against a Kaiju. Similarly, Cherno's Z14 Fists are powered by Tesla cells, allowing for a formation of simultaneous electric arc impulse, with force up to 415kv into the structure of Kaiju. Before battle, Cherno taunts its enemies by smashing its fists together multiple times. Cherno Alpha's Conn-Pod, also known as the Atmoscan, is located at the heart of the Jaeger; making it one of the most secure cockpit envrionments built for a Jaeger. However, it lacks an escape mechanism; Russian Rangers fight to win against the Kaiju or die trying. Cherno's foot spikes provide additional support and balance to the mechanism. They can be located in one point during patrol/guarding. Cherno's MGS112 Recharging Energy Cell, a nuclear reactor, holds unprecedented energy reserves and incendiary fuel, while acting as a strong decoy for a Kaiju seeking the Jaeger's head. Notes *Cherno Alpha's nuclear reactor is modeled after the Mr. Fusion Energy Reactor attached to Doc Brown's DeLorean in Back to the Future. *In alignment with its age, Cherno is a T-Type tech Jaeger. *A translation of the Blueprint of Cherno Alpha cites that the Jaeger was launched in 2018 and Mark-4Cherno Alpha Blueprints, and this assumption was supported by Pacific Rim: Man, Machines & Monsters, where Cherno is again listed as being a Mark-4. However, screenwriter Travis Beacham cites that the Cherno is a Mark-1 and launched in 2015. After he made this public on his twitter account, Cherno's status was adjusted according to the new info on the Pan Pacific Defense Corps site. *According to the stats card, Cherno Alpha weighs 2,412 tons, the blueprints cite its weight as 6,912 tons. *In Russian dub its name is "Cherniy Alfa" (Black Alfa). "Cherno" is the short form of the adjective and doesn't agree with a noun in that case. Gallery Features Cherno Chest Conn Pod 01.jpg|Schematic of Cherno Alpha's Chest Conn Pod Cherno Chest Conn Pod 02.jpg Cherno Energy Cell Refinery 01.jpg Cherno Energy Cell Refinery 02.jpg|Close-up of Cherno Alpha's Energy Cell Cherno Tesla Fists 01.jpg Cherno Tesla Fists 02.jpg|Close-up of Cherno Alpha's Tesla Fists Promotional Pacific Rim Cherno Alpha Crew 02.png|Cherno Alpha Crew Cherno Alpha Poster.jpg|Film Poster Russian-Jaeger-Cherno-Alpha.jpg|Cherno Alpha Stat card Cherno Alpha Wallpaper.jpg|Cherno Alpha Wallpaper Cherno Alpha Specs.jpg Screenshots PRCherno800.jpg PR-Cherno&Crimson.jpg|Cherno Alpha and Crimson Typhoon deployment. Cherno Alpha Taunt.jpg|Cherno Alpha taunts the Kaiju Otachi leatherback vs Cherno ALpha.jpg|Cherno is destroyed References Category:Jaegers Category:Pan Pacific Defense Corps Category:Destroyed